pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Kaori Jessop
|nicknames = |born = , |died = July 5, 2016''Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift:'' Issue #3Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #4 |causeofdeath = Neural overload during combat in Tacit Ronin |citizenship = Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #2 |citizenship = |family = Duc Jessop (husband, deceased), Unnamed father |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Jaeger Pilot |rank = PPDC Ranger |strike = Tokyo Shatterdome |deploy = 2''Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift'' |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Tacit Ronin |partner = Duc Jessop |command = Marshal HikaiPacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #3 |appearances = Pacific Rim: Tales from the Drift }} Kaori JessopTacit Ronin: Kaori and Duc Jessop (née Koyamada)Travis Beacham: "Nice! But their last names were “Jessop.” Kaori’s maiden name was “Koyamada.” - TB" is the wife of Duc Jessop. She was a Ranger of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and one of the pilots of Tacit Ronin before her death in 2016. Biography Early Life Kaori is born and raised on the island of Yakushia, Japan by her father. Kaori's father worked as a puppeteer for .Travis Beacham: "Kaori was born on the forested Japanese island of Yakushima. Her father was a puppeteer for low budget tokusatsu films." 'Pan Pacific Defense Corps.' Early Career Early in the Kaiju War, Koari Koyamada and a team of PPDC officers spend days tracking the emergence of a Kaiju named Thunderhead in order to determine its category. One of Kaori's colleagues, Mihoko, doubts Kaori's certainty, but she remains determined to witness a Breach in order to record the data necessary. When Thunderhead emerges from the Breach, it heads straight for submersible Kaori and the other officers are aboard and attacks. The submersible is trapped between the Kaiju's arm, prompting the officers to try and escape. Mohiko tries to get Kaori to follow, but she refuses, and keeps collecting data. Thunderback's continued attack renders everyone except Kaori unconscious and disables the submersible. Kaori is hailed by Duc Jessop and his commanding officer, Chowder, she tells them stay back in effort to salvage her mission. Because they don't speak , they ignore her warning and move in to distract Thunderhead. Thunderhead releases the submersible and tries to attack them. Kaori panics, and tells them to get away from the Kaiju. Her analysis reaches 99% before the data collection is interrupted by her rescuers, who force the submersible up to the surface with the rupture of the ballast. In a rage, Kaori destroys the analysis machine and when she exits the sub and punches Duc who leers at her. When he recovers, she tells him that he ruined her analysis. Thunderhead surfaces from underwater as Brawler Yukon is dropped into the battle zone. Kaori, Chowder and Duc watch the battle. When Brawler Yukon is thrown against a nearby bridge, the structure's pillar is damaged along with a sizable chunk of the bridge itself. Kaori works with Duc and Chowder to use their submersible's lifeboats to keep the pillar from collapsing. Partnership with Duc Jessop Kaori returns to the Jaeger Academy to become a Ranger. During the testing phase, her compatibility with Duc Jessop is "off the charts" and that they work together well physiologically. Kaori objects to partnering up with Duc, still upset about their previous encounter and Duc objects because she doesn't speak English. Despite her objections, she is forced to Drift with him. Their several attempts fail, Kaori actively fights against Duc's presence, finding him unkind and belligerent. Despite their strife, Kaori begins speaking English during one Drift and when Duc brings it to her attention, she realizes it and is shocked. Duc believes that the Drift "stripped everything away" and allowed them to connect. When Duc calls her an asshole, Kaori accuses him of behaving worse than she did and attacks him. At some point Kaori falls in love with Duc and marries him. She and Duc become the pilots the Mark-1 Jaeger Tacit Ronin, and are stationed at the Tokyo Shatterdome with three other Jaeger teams (Coyote Tango, Echo Saber, and Victory Alpha) who make up the station's Strike Group.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome Tales From The Drift June 21, 2016 Kaori and Duc pilot Tacit Ronin out to meet the Kaiju Itak following its entrance in Tokyo Bay. Duc argues with Kaori over their chosen plan of action, but Kaori is certain their plan will work. Itak attacks them head on and they struggle, Itak blocking their every attack. When it damages Tacit Ronin's nuclear reaction with its horn, the radiation begins to leak into their Conn-Pod. Itak rams their Jaeger and force the impact renders them both unconscious for a time. Kaori regains consciousnesses first and tries to wake Duc. He regains consciousness just as Itak attacks Tacit Ronin again, throwing them for a loop. They manage to attack Itak, tearing open its chest. Kaori restores power to the rest of the Conn-Pod and attempts to reconnect to LOCCENT Mission Control. Itak attacks Tacit Ronin again, and Duc loses consciousness again overwhelmed by the radiation leak despite Kaori's attempts to keep him awake. When Kaori blacks out, the two are saved from certain death by the intervention of Coyote Tango, who defends them. Kaori regains consciousness first and tries tries to rouse her husband. She slaps him awake moments after Coyote Tango is thrown aside by Itak and the two maintain awareness long enough to rush the Itak and kill it with Tacit Ronin's fang blades, splitting the Kaiju in half. July 5, 2016 Kaori and Duc are hospitalized following the battle with Itak. Kaori is quicker to recover from her injuries than Duc who remains bed-ridden. Kaori learns before Duc that they'll be retired from active duty because of the injuries they sustained to their nervous system from a neural overload when the Conn-Pod was damaged. Kaori files a challenge against the decision, objecting the choice. When Duc wakes from a dream, Kaori tells him that she plans on getting him a rollaway bed while the hospital keeps them for further observation. Kaori prepares to explain their current situation when she's interrupted by the appearance of Stacker Pentecost, who reiterates what Kaori was told to Duc. Pentecost's daughter, Mako Mori, interjects herself into their conversation, eager to speak with Kaori. Kaori humors Mako's eagerness and leads her out of the hospital from to give Duc and Pentecost privacy. The two talk in the cafeteria about aftermath of the battle with Itak. Curious to know the status of Tacit Ronin, Kaori prompted Mako to tell her, telling her it would be a secret between them and she wouldn't have to tell Pentecost about their conversation. Reluctant, Mako explains that Coyote Tango will be inoperable for weeks and that Tacit Ronin pons systems fried, damaging the core system. Kaori breaks down over the news, and Mako apologies for upsetting her. Kaori tries to reassure that she's done nothing wrong, when the two are startled what appears to be an earthquake. Recognizing it as a Kaiju, Kaori and Mako return to Duc's hospital room to warn them. Mako leaves with Pentecost when he returns to the Shatterdome. Kaori and Duc watch the fight between Victory Alpha and the Category II Kaiju, Ragnarok from the window of his hospital room. Duc believes that backup has to be on the way, but Kaori rightly deduces there isn't and warns him that they'll die if they try to pilot Tacit Ronin again. Feeling obligated, Kaori and Duc head for the Shatterdome and don their Drivesuits. They report to Marshal Hikai ready to act as backup, but Pentecost objects. Kaori insists that they allow them to help Victory Alpha. Hikai is certain that the situation is under control until Ragnarok grows another pair of arms from its flanks and destroys the Jaeger. With no options left, Hikai approves their request and the two are sent out in Tacit Ronin. Kaori and Duc fight Ragnarok at an disadvantage. Though the two are able to maim the Kaiju, Ragnarok causes further damage to Tacit Ronin, triggering yet another radiation leak that puts them at risk. Kaori maintains fighting level and pace that her husband cannot keep up with, but both begin to succumb to their injuries. Kaori and Kaori kill Ragnarok, splitting the Kaiju in half. Moments after their victory, the two collapse in the Conn-Pod and die, unable to withstand the neural overload. Funeral Kaori is buried with Duc in the Pan Pacific Memorial Cemetery. After Pentecost's eulogy, a mourning Mako points out that two red blossoming lotus lay on their coffins. Known Inconsistencies *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Kaori and Duc's last names were "Koyamada"Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 59, suggesting that both characters were Japanese in one iteration of the story. Co-writer Travis Beacham stated that "Koyamada" was the maiden name of Koari.Travis Beacham: Kaori's Maiden Name Trivia *In the original script for Pacific Rim, Kaori is 22 years old and the friend of Mako Mori.Pacific Rim (draft script) *In the original script of Pacific Rimm, Duc and Kaori are a well-adjusted couple. In Tales From The Drift, Kaori and Duc are given Raleigh and Mako's subplot from the script, wherein they two meet as untested partners who do not get along nor speak each other's language. *''Tales From The Drift'' establishes Kaori has a close relationship with a young Mako Mori. *''Tales From The Drift'' suggests that Kaori worked in the K-Watch division before becoming a Ranger.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #1Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #2 Gallery Notes References }} Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Rangers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Tales From The Drift